


Hiding

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, ish, presmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Steve wishes to talk with you but backs out at the last minute.





	Hiding

Steve was quick and silent on his feet. Always stealthy and never seen. He supposed he took advantage of this when around the compound whenever he was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk to anyone. Often sneaking away while someone looked in another direction or suddenly disappear if you were on your way over to him. But tonight he was actually trying to gain your attention, he of course failed. He's never been good with seduction or even getting people to notice him. The serum helped but he was still the same old kid from Brooklyn. Girls didn't notice him, they noticed him now but it was never the ones that wanted to stick around. Everyone wanted a night with the star-spangled man but never wanted to stick around for Steve Rogers.

Except you.

Your crush on Captain America had become so obvious that everyone teased you about it. Everyone except Steve because he was too caught up in his own head to see it. The team kept quiet when Steve was around, he definitely suspected something; he just didn't know what.  
But the same thing happened when you were the one out of the room. Although there was one time he almost got caught.

"Thinking about your boo again, Rogers?" Sam nudged the captain. Steve was in fact in deep thought about you. He was looking in on your sparring session with Bucky. Arms folded, back straight. Steve didn't look too pleased with the two of you laughing along and conversing while working.

"No," he rolled his eyes and relaxed his posture.

"You know she'd say yes if you just asked her out. You're Captain America,"

"Yeah," Steve sighed, "I know," his jaw clenched as you fell to the ground. He'd been harsher on the others to watch themselves while training you. Making sure your injuries weren't too bad for any last minute missions.

"Come on man just tell her. She might like you back," Sam smirked knowingly before walking off.

Steve stayed in his spot undetected. You were too busy training to even notice him, something he always gets you for.   
"On your left!"  
"I almost just killed you. What if I had been a threat?"  
"Check your surroundings sweetheart,"

That last memory distracted you for a minuscule of a second but it was enough for Bucky to kick you to the ground.

"Shit!' he cursed, realising that Steve was always watching and he was about to get a lecture. Bucky rushed over to you to check if you were alright, caressing your face just a little too long for Steve's liking. You were usually okay. You spat out your mouth guard and breathed heavily, putting your hands into a T to signal 'time out'.

"Good hustle team...take 5," you tapped Bucky's chest while you tried to rest. He backed away once Steve appeared at your head, "oh hey Steve." 

You sensed that Steve really cared for you in a Mr.Miyagi sort of way. He was constantly disappointed and rarely ever showed any affection besides when he himself was vulnerable.   
There was a time when he drank an Asgardian liquor and couldn't keep himself off you. He was still respectful with only small embraces here and there but he talked a lot. He apologised for being a hardass all the time and explained that he really cared for you so you knew where you stood with the captain, which is why you didn't hold anything against him.

"Agent-"

"Yes I know," you rolled over then got on all fours to get ready to stand. Steve had a glorious view of your bust in your sports bra, he averted his gaze immediately trying not to think about how perfect you would feel under his touch. "I zoned out and got my ass handed to me," instead of getting up you crawled to the edge of the stage and had Steve help you down, "thank you."

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Had this been a real fight your attacker could have killed you," Steve's repetitive lecture showed itself again while walking to the bag area.

"Yes. That's true," you responded, Steve was a little dumbfounded. Usually, you have some witty comeback or complain about his age but this time you listened and he frowned. He knew Sam was wrong, you didn't like him. "But I am getting better. There's just this one thing that occupies my mind sometimes," your eyes quickly scanned his body. Not wanting to admit your feelings towards the captain, you decided to change your behaviour. It was just a stupid crush, "but I think I'm getting over it slowly. So I don't think it's a good idea for me to go on any missions within the next," you gulped and shook your head trying to thinking about how much time it'll take to get over this stupid crush in your boss, "month?" You shrugged. Steve was no longer in military mode, he knew something was up with you emotionally and really wanted to be there for you. His shoulders dropped and he wished he could say something encouraging but he couldn't.

He couldn't say your name now because of how hurt he was. He found it ridiculous considering he's always been good at keeping himself composed, "I'll put a word in with HR," he nodded.

"Thanks, Steve," you appreciated his kindness at this moment. He appreciated you using his first name and touching his shoulder it felt intimate and friendly. That's what he wanted to be from now on. No longer your boss or associate but a partner and if not that then maybe a friend.  
  


*

Steve walked to your room in just his undershirt and boxers. He wanted to talk to you, really talk to you. Not about work, hopefully not about your dating life either. He just wanted to break that barrier of colleagues to personal acquaintances. But you weren't in your room yet so he quickly decided to pee out the nerves with the bathroom light off. 

Once he flushed and washed his hands he heard the bedroom door close. Steve panicked, he felt fine a minute ago but now that it was actually happening he froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe right, he was panicking pretty hard in your bathroom. 

Steve couldn't let you find him in here like some sort of peeping tom. He heard you undressing and on your way in for a shower. He was mentally cursing at himself for not timing his pee. Steve figured he could hide in the little linen closet, it was skinny but he could do it. It was a translucent glass that lined the closet door so he prayed that you wouldn't spot him.

And you didn't. You walked right passed him fully naked and turned the shower on. Steve could see through the clear shower curtain at your naked body. He gasped even though he knew you were undressed. Once again Steve was caught up in a situation that was too much to handle. He could feel his growing member in his boxers touch the tiny compartment wall.

"Dammit," he mumbled, trying not to think of your naked form under him, taking him so eagerly and kissing him tenderly. He decided to treat this as a mission. Wait it out until you fall asleep and silently leave undetected.

You were in your bedroom that night restless and fidgeting around. You felt this need in your core. The need that won't go away whenever you interacted with Rogers. He just exuded this sexual energy. Which is probably part of why you keep being a problem for him. You often pondered about him in the bedroom. Whether he likes breasts or butts better, how good of a kisser he was and even if he liked to be more romantic or dominate. You noticed your hands trailing to your underwear and slowly removing them. Next was your oversized shirt, Steve was out of the closet and looking in from time to time. He tried controlling his breathing when he caught a glimpse of your twin peaks.

"Oh man," he held his fist to his mouth and immediately turned back. He tried to think of clean thoughts while yours were in the gutter.  
You smoothed out the blanket, making the silk sheets cling to your body, readying yourself for a night of fun. You stopped when you heard heavy breathing from your bathroom.

"Are you going to join me, Captain?" You called out. Knowing Steve was in your bathroom from the minute you walked in. After all, you had been in security when you saw Steve walking to your room in one of the cameras. Steve's heart jumped, you knew?  
The captain slowly crept out, you were laying on your side with the thin sheet clinging to your every curve. Steve's jaw clenched at the sight of you.

"You knew?" He breathed out.

"My boss does keep telling me to check my surroundings," you shrugged. Steve grinned and bit his lip at what was about to come.


End file.
